Belle's Birthday
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Part of the Dumbest Idea verse, set back in July for Belle's birthday. PWP


Belle turns seventeen today, though, she thinks in some ways this is her first birthday. She'd had cupcakes at the park with her friends earlier and Ruby had cheerily told her that she was staying with Granny tonight and that ''he's all your honey!" before sauntering off as well as her pregnant body would allow.

'He' of course being Cameron Gold, town monster and her and Ruby's shared lover. She'd blushed for some reason but got over it quickly.

They went out for dinner, a Thai restaurant she'd wanted to check out. Not a five star place or all that fancy but the food was good and their conversation flowed easily.

When they arrived back home the strange nervousness came back, fluttering away like sugar high butterflies as he took her coat and led her up the stairs to the bedroom. Once they reached the room they both paused. Finally, Cameron turned to look at her. "Belle," and her new name, said in his deep brogue sends shivers down her spine. "It's your birthday dearie, what do you want? Tell me, won't you, tell me exactly what you want…"

Oh, she feels a full body flush pop up as he's says that, the passion that fills his voice as he asks to be told what she wants him to do to her is intoxicating and her underwear is soaked in seconds. She contemplates his question, while he stands there, staring at her hungrily, his chest heaving in eagerness.

What does Belle want? She knows what Lacey would expect, a good hard fuck, maybe have him go down on her first…but what did _Belle want?_

"Worship me," she says breathlessly, "we'll go from there." He comes to her as though pulled buy strings. His hands come up and delicately clasp her shoulders, turning her around to undo her dress, his fingers kept brushing the skin of her back, and then his lips were there, easing down with every button he undid. Finally he was done at the dress fell, pooling at her feet.

He unlatched her silky bra long fingered hands cupping her breasts from behind as he pressed against her, held her arms forward and let the bra fall off as her head fell back to his shoulder, his hands gently kneading her breasts, fingers pinching at her nipples.

Slowly he brought his hands down, calluses rough on her soft skin and oh so wonderful. He found her panties and hand flat to her hips, started to slide them off on her, Belle wiggling a bit to aide in their decent. Happily naked, she went to turn around but he held her fast, encouraging her forward, until she crawled onto the bed, "lay on your stomach please love," he said and she obeyed, wondering what he was planning.

She heard the sound of him removing his shoes and socks, his suit jacket and vest, she raised her head quickly, "Leave the rest on, please; I want to take them off of you later." She requested. His warm chuckle filled the room "As you wish."

With that he climbed onto the bed, laying on his side as he ran his hand from the back of her neck down the slope of her spine, over her bum, and briefly squeezing a cheek and on 'till he reach the back of her knee. Then his fingers began their languorous journey back up, fingertips just brushing between her thighs and over the split of her bottom, back on up a dup, then down, this time his lips ghosting along, barely there after his hand.

Her breathing had sped up and she sighed, her legs moving just a tad, arousal definitely beginning to make itself know via the smooth stickiness forming between them. Slowly he turned her over onto her back, and her legs parted slightly without her telling them too, just this amount of touch and she was oh so ready. Cameron merely smiled at her, looking pleased, before dropping his head down to claim her lips, he kept the kiss light and teasing, not but sipping at her eager mouth and she mewled in frustration, making him laugh.

Her breath caught as his tie brushed over one of her breasts, the silk slipping exotically over her sensitive skin. Then Cam moved and deliberately sent the silk sliding over her, the tip barely touching the tops of her curls and her back arched as she gave a little cry of frustration.

Then he was sliding down her body and wicked grin curling on his lips. "Worship you eh? Well, I shall do my best oh goddess." With that he was kissing her thighs, before heading up, past her need to her dismay and over her belly, dipping his tongue in her bellybutton and then onto her breasts.

He gently caressed one breast. While kissing and licking at the underside of the other, before his thumb flicked over the nipple of one and his lips at teeth attacked. Her back arched again, moan and cries falling from her lips as her hands came up to hold his head to her chest in desperation.

Her legs once again tried to part, eager for friction but the dratted man had caught them between his own legs so she was left with no source of friction and going mad with it.

After what seemed like ages his mouth finally journeyed back to where she needed him most and just the brush of his lips on her inner thighs had her sobbing in need. A swipe of his tongue and she was flying, her orgasm rushing through her.

Cam of course, didn't even give her a moment to catch her breath before he was licking away at her, her body quivering into arousal again as his tongue made its way inside, lapping deeply, Belle dug her nails into the back of his head, unable to stop herself as her thighs clamped around him.

On and on, he kept at her dragging her to peak and cheerfully letting her fall only to start it over again and until her cries became hoarse and body little more than goo. At last he crawled back up her, kissing her deeply and her stupid fingers brushed down him, a giggle making its way out of her mouth as she realized he was still fully dressed.

She pulled vaguely on his clothes, knowing her dexterity was gone anyway but wanting him in her, desperately needed to feel him com within her.

Ever obedient, he undressed and was covering her, gently he eased his way inside, any more than that would have been too much for her oversensitive flesh. Softly he rocked, barely moving and her mind went numb with the pleasure of at last being fully filled.

Belle raised her head and sucked a hickey onto Cam's neck, smiling as it brought him over the edge. Softly, he slipped out of her, she was vaguely aware of him cleaning her off before he got them both tucked into bed, she tucked herself against his side, reveling in the little aftershocks still pulsing through her system and heard him say "Happy Birthday Belle" before she drifted off. Half-formed plans for the morning making her mouth curve wickedly.


End file.
